Jar of Hearts
by SabZz
Summary: Based on the Song by Christina Perri. One-Shot! Voldemort Returns and meets his pernultimate end...


**Hey, this is just a little one-shot, based on the song Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts , i have used a character that i made in another Harry Potter fanfic. **

**so if you havnt read it, then i shall catch you up breifly, but hopefully you dont really need to know.**

**The main character is a girl who used to be Tom marvolo Riddle's girlfriend back when he was at hogwarts, but he killed her and made her his first horcrux. she is now one of the ghosts of hogwarts but can turn her ghostly body into solid flesh every so often and she has a spell cast on her so she can't tell anyone that she is a Horcrux. thats about all you need to know.**

**Oh and in this one-shot the war and everything is over, and Harry won, but Voldie's back... **

**Enjoy and Review to tell me what you think, as this is my first one shot! :) also, check out the song ^ it's pretty good! **

**Much love xxx**

* * *

><p>I stand in front of the man that brought the whole world to frenzy; the man that once stole my heart.<p>

Not able to take another step towards him. His mere presence made my heart ache and my muscles tense.

"I've waited for this day for a very long time, my love." His sharp, snakelike tone making me believe the man from long ago was nowhere to be found; lost forever.

A sound of disgust leaves my throat as I look around at his 'followers'.

"What? No tears of happiness at finally being reunited with your long lost love?" The amusement was clear in his shiny red eyes.

"Murderer." The hurt radiated through my voice as I said my first words in decades to him.

His followers started forward as if ready to attack.

"NO!" Voldemort bellowed, "Now I would watch what you say to me dear, I am more powerful than I was back then, and after all you are still one of my ghosts. I can easily dispose of you as and when I wish to." His voice threatening and loud.

He was referring to the spell he cast as he killed me, bonding me to him eternally as a living (yet dead) Horcux.

"I'm not your ghost. I'm not yours. I never will be!" the anger was seeping through my veins; my flesh becoming solid.

Shock was evident on my audience's faces as I turned into my solid form. I could feel the dagger in my back pocket, digging in softly giving me a sense of comfort in this otherwise morbid atmosphere.

"I learnt a few trick while you were gone. I guess you didn't think about the full effect of that stupid spell." A smirk crossed my face.

He walked towards me and gently stroked from my cheek down to the base of my neck. Looking into his eyes I saw an array of emotions including love and disbelief.

"This is… definitely something." A smile crept up onto his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Don't you get it? We can finally be together, forever!" the light twinkled in his eyes as he leant forward his lips mere millimetres away from mine.

I turned my head and stepped away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" with tears blurring my eyes I could see his face turn murderous, so I carry on.

"What happened to you? You've killed people, ruined families! Who gave you the right to decide who gets to use magic and who should be killed just because you don't see it fair that the magic chooses them!" my voice getting louder and louder.

The death eaters all stood in shocked silence.

"You better shut up, before I do something I'll regret." Voldemort threatens with clenched teeth.

"You have no heart; your soul is like ice. How could anyone love what you have become." I spat.

"Love. HA. Love is fake, love is poison. Love is a weakness only a few do not have. Power is what matters. Not love."

I walk towards a window looking over the black lake as all the eyes follow me like I was about to jump and kill them all.

My eyes unfocused staring out up the night sky I being to talk again.

"It took me a while to get over my love for you." I turn around and stare into his eyes from across the room, "I was so confused as to what I had done to make you hurt me, break all the promises you made to me, to kill me. Then I heard of what you became, this sadistic power-crazy, blood-thirsty man, whose intent on ridding the world of mud blood and muggles alike had become a war between you and a seventeen year old boy. This one little boy you marked believed that he had killed you once and for-all. Only I knew better. I was praying you didn't come back, I was hoping you didn't come back at all." I walked towards him slowly.

"Do you have a death wish?" one of the remaining death eaters so kindly inputted only to be cursed by Voldemort upon interruption.

I carried on, "I was there at the battle, hoping that you lost. I wished I had missed the first time we kissed, that we would never have happened. Maybe I would have had a life, had children, grown old."

I was so close to him now I could feel his breath on my face. Moving my hand to my back pocket, I gripped the handle of the blade tightly and let the sharp edge rest against my thigh.

"You killed me. Now you don't get to get me back." I stated with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I lifted the dagger slowly towards his heart, fear mixed with love and anger flickered through his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" I repeated and with a quick motion I turned the blade and plunged it directly underneath my breasts, puncturing my heart making my undead body vanish.

I was laid to rest at last.

I destroyed the final Horcux.

And Voldemort was truly gone.


End file.
